This invention relates to separation devices for implantable electrodes and, particularly, to separation devices for spacing defibrillation electrodes from pacing electrodes implanted in the right ventricle of the heart.
Various types of implantable defibrillator electrodes and associated pacing/sensing electrode elements have been proposed and utilized in implantable defibrillator systems. Each particular system and associated elements have advantages and disadvantages which effect the usefulness, reliability and efficiency of the defibrillation system.
It has been found that by building the defibrillation electrode and the pacing/sensing electrodes into distinctly different catheters offers advantages over those configurations which combine these functions in a single catheter. As will be further discussed below, it has been found preferable to utilize two separate electrode structures in the right ventricle of the heart as opposed to combining the electrodes into one unitary structure. The electrode spacing devices of the present invention are designed for use with implantable electrode and pacing/sensing electrode structures which are separately implanted in the right ventricle of the heart.